Haunted
by CahAmzalak
Summary: ”Nunca pensei que fossemos acabar presos aqui”,esses eram os pensamentos deles,enquanto procuravam perdidamente a saída daquela mansão.:Fichas Fechadas:.
1. Fichas

**Haunted**

Disclaimer:Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto,não há mim.

Créditos Especiais:A Mari Sushi por trazer as fics de ficha a área de Naruto,a Piceses Luna por inventa-las, e a Ayame Yuutsu,minha beta.

Sinopse:Nunca pensei que fossemos acabar presos aqui,esses eram os pensamentos deles,enquanto procuravam perdidamente a saída daquela mansão.

_

* * *

_

_Trailler:_

Eles eram adolescentes normais...

_-Ei!!Hina-chan,qual a resposta da pergunta a??_

_-É...a c...Sakura._

-X-

Com idéias mirabolantes...

_-JÁ SEI!!!VAMOS PARA A MANSÃO WALFENSTAIN!!!_

_-Tá doido Naruto??Aquele lugar é assombrado!!_

-X-

Mas você gostaria de ficar preso em uma mansão?

_-NÃO!!!IDIOTA AGORA ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI!!_

_-EU NÃO QUERO VER AS ASSOMBRAÇÕES!!DIZEM QUE ESSA MANSÃO É ASSOMBRADA!!_

-X-

No desespero para encontrar uma saída,eles ainda tiveram tempo para o amor....

_-Eu...eu..._

_-Não fale mais nada._

-Haunted-

_-X-_

Olá!!

Essa é a minha primeira fic então,sem muitas coisas agora ok??

Já notaram qual o tema né?Terror com um toque de comédia.

Vou passar a ficha n.n

-X-

**Nome:**

**Idade(Entre 15 e 17):**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Historia da vida(Como foi sua vida até agora?):**

**Namorado:**

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?**

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Posso fazer algumas modificações?:**

**-X-**

Espero que gostem n.n

Beijos 8D


	2. Escolhidos

Olá gente n.n!!!

Trouxe o resultado das fichas 8D

Nossa fiquei muito feliz!!!*-*

15 fichas *¬*

Agora os que participaram da fic são...

* * *

**Escolhidos**

Nome do personagem - Par- Autor(a)(Meus Comentários)

**Violet Lafaiete-Itachi-Dri Lioncourt**(Adorei a Fay *-*!!!Ficou Muito perfeita,era a personagem que eu precisava n.n)

**Suguiyama Miyuki-Kakashi-LadyMilleh**(Gostei bastante da Miyuki a personalidade dela vai encaixar direitinho com o Kakashi)

**Bryan Shimoda .SK8**(Eba!!Temos uma Frances na história!!!Gostei bastante do Bryan n.n)

**Shimoda Setsuna-Sai-****S2DeAtH AnGelS2**(Huhehehe XD Uma garota encrenca na fic!!!Seja bem vinda n.n)

**Aisaka Midori-Gaara-Yuirin**(Adorei a Midori *--*,combina certinho com o par que eu queria para o Gaara n.n)

**Ishikawa Natsumi-Sasuke-Gabizinha**(My Good!!!*o* Adorei a Natsu-chan,espero que goste de seu par n.n)

**Junko Matsumo-Naruto- Kibette-nee-chan**(Gostei demais da Junko espero que goste de seu par viu?n.n)

**Koisumi Neel-Deidara-neeBear**(Hey!!Eu assim que reli o capitulo que postei dos escolhidos vi que faltava a Neel,Jesus amei e Neel,bem,seja bem vinda e espero que o Deidara sirva n.n)

**Shiro Kuran-Sasori-Garielle de Lioncurt**

* * *

Fico por aqui n.n

Bjs!!!

**Gabrielle de Lioncourt**


	3. Capitulo I

Olá n.n

Vim postar o capitulo 1 de Haunted!!!!XD

Espero que gostem!!!XD

**P.S:**A parte de terror acontece mais quando eles entram na mansão XD,e os capítulos não terão títulos,pois minha criatividade para isso é péssima,e os capítulos não serão tão grandes,eu posso detalhar bastante o texto,mas nunca irá sair muito grande.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

A casa com as paredes em tom caramelo claro,com o telhado leve,cor de chocolate escuro brilhavam na bonita manhã de sexta a tarde,aquele bairro era um dos mais bonitos e cobiçados de Tokyo,mas havia uma coisa que o estragava.A mansão Walfeinstain,diziam que ela existe desde de o século X,mas isso nunca fora provado,já que tudo que se sabia sobre ela era que lendas e fantasmas a ,a mansão Walfeinstain era assombrada,do mais diverso tipo de coisa que qualquer um ser humano poderia imaginar,ou não.

Mas no quarto da casa com as paredes caramelo e telhado cor de chocolate,a garota de cabelos longos castanhos avermelhados,e pele branca dormia como um anjo,pois ontem havia estudado muito para a última prova do primeiro semestre,e a matéria não poderia ser pior,fí Kuran detestava física,e o professor não gostava dela,e simplesmente se ferrava.

Uma moça bonita de cabelos lisos,nas pontas levemente cacheados cor castanhos avermelhados e olhos incrivelmente chocolate entrou no quarto,e balançou um pouco Shiro,mas a mesma nem se quer se mexeu,estava morta de cansada,não era todo dia que precisava se matar de estudar.

-Shiro-chan!!!Filha...Acorda!!!- A mãe de Shiro,Lye,a balançou de novo,mas desta vez os olhos de Shiro se abriram,eles estavam com um ar sonolento,mas ainda sim eram lindos,a cor verde clara deles fazia contraste com sua pele pálida e seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

-Mãe?Já está na hora de acordar?- A garota perguntou se espreguiçado e levantando da cama,que por acaso,parecia ser de uma princesa,o lençol caramelo claro com fios de ouro puro,isso revelava na riqueza de Shiro.

-Claro que é Shi!!!Há melhor e logo para não se atrasar para o seu ultimo dia do primeiro semestre!- Lye deu um belo sorriso e viu sua filha,Shiro sorrir um sorriso aberto,e saiu do quarto para deixar a filha com sua merecida privacidade.

-Aí...Hoje será um dia cheio...-Ela simplesmente começou a colocar suas roupas,uma saia de pregas no joelho preta,uma blusa colada em seu corpo vermelha cor de sangue,uma meia calça preta,tênis all star um pouco abaixo dos joelhos pretos,e o cabelo solto,com um diadema vermelho com uma estrela na lateral esquerda preta.

* * *

Simplesmente ela estava nervosa,Violet sabia,que mesmo que ela tivesse relido milhões de vezes o livro de física teria que pedir cola a alguém,não estava interessada em ficar de recuperação,queria ter suas férias sem estudos,apenas umas férias normais,com os amigos loucos que ,mesmo não se dando muitas vezes bem com seus amigos,sabia que no fundo,eles eram realmente importantes para ela,já que não era todo mundo que aceitava bem uma romena filha de atores aposentados,mas mesmo assim aprenderá muito com eles e com a sua avó.

Fay,não estava atrasada,mas se não chegasse cedo,talvez Orochimaru não a deixasse fazer sua prova de física,colocou rapidamente uma saia de pregas mais ou menos na metade das coxas,uma baby look verde esmeralda,que combinavam divinamente com seus olhos verdes oliva e seu cabelo vermelho,que caía como uma cascata sobre seus ombros,os sapatos foram de bonecas pretos,e a meia lisa curta,de malha com uma renda branca na borda.

Desceu as escadarias feitas de mármore da casa,a casa de Fay não era muito grande,era uma casa normal de dois andares,com as paredes azul bebe e o telhado com uma cloração branca,os chão era feito de uma madeira lisa e reta,a sala tinha uma televisão normal,e sofás feitos de veludo azul,a mesa do café da manhã tinha pão,ovo,geléia e leite,um típico café sentou-se sozinha,seus pais já haviam saído de casa,a empregada da casa,Nakuru,veio falar com ela.

-Senhorita Violet,posso recolher seu prato?O motorista a espera. – Nakuru falou calmamente para a jovem que suspirou e falou com calma,mas sem dispensar o tom autoritário de sua voz.

-Nakuru...Você sabe que eu prefiro ser chamada de Fay,há!!Pode tirar a mesa,por favor!!- E então Violet sorriu,gostava muito de Nakuru,ela lhe ensinava muitas lendas e costumes do Japão,já que Violet havia vindo da Romênia e provavelmente,não sabia de nenhuma,e como sabia que a garota gostava muito disso a ensinou,mas sem filosofar muito,já que Fay,não gostava nem um pouco de filosofia.

A garota tomou o ultimo gole do leite e se levantou da mesa,indo direto a porta,onde seu motorista a esperava para leva-la ao colégio,hoje era o dia em que provavelmente,ou a dona da carteira ao seu lado pediria cola,afinal,sentava ao lado de Shiro Kuran,que por acaso,Violet tinha uma simpatia com ela,só não sabia o porque.

* * *

Na casa de Shimoda Setsuna e Bryan Shimoda Niepceron,os dois primos ainda estavam se arrumando,em quartos separados logicamente,Setsuna,tinha um cabelo pretos com mexas vermelhas nas pontas e outras espalhadas pelo cabelo,todo repicado,que agora,estava preso num rabo de cavalo bastante mal feito,sua franja,continuava grande,como sempre,havia acabado de se arrumar,vestindo uma blusa preta,com capuz e de zíper ,aberta,com detalhes em vermelho e com os escritos "Tomorrow never knows" em preto,camiseta regata laranja e por baixo da regata,uma camiseta preta ambos termina um pouco acima do umbigo,usa uma jardineira preta jeans shorts que chegam um pouco acima do joelho,usa all-star preto de cano médio com cadarço branco,um colar com pingente de cruz.

Já Bryan tinha seus cabelos curtos,loiros pálidos,seus olhos,eram bonitos,bicolores,um preto e o outro,era esverdeado,seu olhar juvenil deixava ela um pouco mais novo do que era,usava basicamente, uma corrente no pescoço sem pingente,camiseta de manga curta preta e por baixo da camiseta uma camiseta branca de manga comprida,blusa preta de zíper com capuz,bermudão preto com vários um anel prata sem nenhum detalhe ou adorno no dedão,realmente,um estilo parecido com o de Setsuna.

Desceram juntos e se sentaram na mesa para comer seu café,que não era nada mais,nada menos que um típico café da manhã japonês com um leve toque francês,os dois começaram a conversar sobre a prova,mas a prova de Bryan,ao contrário da de Setsuna,era de japonês e a de Setsuna física.

-Setsuna!!!Anda vamos logo!!!!-Bryan gritava para a prima que tinha ido a cozinha a cinco minutos atrás e até agora não havia saído.

-Espera Bryan!!!-Ela falou ainda surrando o pacote de doces dentro da bolsa enquanto ouvia uma música no ipod,pare ser específica a música era Haunted de Evanscence.

-Quer saber?Vá sozinha!Ao Revoir!-As últimas palavras do garoto,ditas em francês,significavam até mais,Setsuna mais que depressa pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo para fora da casa com seu skate preto,e isso era normal dela.

* * *

A garota andava pelas ruas distraída,bem tinha que correr,já estava um pouco atrasada para sua aula,ou melhor,prova de matemática,Aisaka Midori,este era o nome da garota de cabelos verdes,soltos com uma boina com orelhas de gatinho,os olhos azuis escuros contrastavam com seus cabelos verdes,simplesmente baixinha demais para a idade,usava uma calça jeans escura totalmente larga cheia de zipers pratas. Uma blusa transversada verde-musgo com um casaco grande de mais para ela preto com all star preto normal, com os cadaços desamarrados,esse era o vestuário da garota,que não estava mais andando,e sim correndo.

-Ótimo Midori!Quem manda ficar assistindo Televisão até tarde e não estudar porcaria nenhuma para a prova de matemática?- Ela se perguntava ainda correndo muito,se chegasse atrasada Ibiki,o professor de matemática,não iria gostar nenhum pouco,também,ele era bastante pontual,e Midori,já,chegava ou um minuto antes dele,ou um segundo depois.

* * *

Junko Matsumo,já havia levantado e estava quase chegando ao colégio,seus cabelos cor de jade,chegando a sua cintura,seus olhos,eram igualmente verdes,sendo que com tons esmeraldinos,era muito bonita,mas por causa de seu cabelo era muito irritada no 1º ano,não estava preocupada com a prova de matemática,havia estudado,mas teve que estudar em dobro,pois,provavelmente,Midori,a pessoa da carteira a seu lado,teria ficado vendo Televisão e nem estudado,Junko usava camiseta de manga-curta azul piscina com o desenho de uma flor branca na frente, calça jeans de tom médio com detalhes de strass azuis nos bolsos de trás, sandália rasteirinha da Gisele Bünchen com tiras azuis e sola branca,não sabia o porque dava fila a Midori,não entendia a menina,mas pelo menos queria se dar bem com alguém no colégio,e Midori a animava muitas vezes quando estava triste,então ela tinha um crédito muito auto com a mesma.

-Midori-chan...Você me faz passar por cada uma mas...Obrigada...Pelo menos você me entende- Junko deu um sorriso no canto de seus lábios,e seus olhos ganharam um leve brilho,mas eles desapareceram logo depois.

* * *

Suguiyama Miyuki saía da residência acompanhada de seus primos,Sasuke e Itachi,ela estava animada,teria prova de japonês e provavelmente,sentaria ao lado de seu primo,Itachi,já que eram do mesmo ano do colegial,Sasuke,já era do primeiro ano,Miyuki tinha cabelos negros,lisos,seus olhos eram azuis piscina,contrastava muito com seu cabelo preto,a maior semelhança dela e de seus dois primos,usava uma blusa colada ao corpo,azul piscina,uma saia preta de pregas na metade da cintura,sua bota era preta com um salto médio na metade da canela.

-Há meninos!!Eu to ansiosa...Mas eu consigo!- Miyuki fez os dois primos ficarem com cara um tanto de bobos,sabiam que era só uma face de Miyuki para controla-los,do jeito que ela era,só poderia mesmo,eles sabiam que por trás do rosto de anja de Miyuki se escondia a garota manipuladora que ela realmente era.

-Miyuki...Você não muda mesmo- Itachi disse em voz baixa,mas mesmo assim deixando sua voz fria e seus olhos também gélidos,sem a mínima expressão,coisa que fez Miyuki rir,a Limusine longo em que os primos estavam dentro,preta,os bancos de couro,era realmente incrível ver algo assim no meio daquele bairro da grande cidade de Tokyo.

* * *

Uma garota de cabelos lisos,nas pontas levemente cacheados,corria sem parar,maldito relógio que não despertou,agora estava atrasada e provavelmente,Ibiki não lhe deixaria entrar na sala para fazer a prova de matemática,não era que Natsumi não gosta-se da matéria,até gostava,mas nunca se deu bem com números nem nada do gênero,Natsumi vestia uma blusa que mostrava a barriga,verde água,igualzinha a cor de seus olhos, uma calça jeans black,e seu tênis all star preto.

-Porcaria de despertador...Eu te mato irmãozinho- O irmão do meio de Natsumi,mesmo que a menina fosse a caçula,adorava zoar com a mesma ,e para a atrasar quebrava seu despertador sem ela ver,isso era o que dava ser caçula,as vezes queria ser a mais velha,aí eles iam ver quem realmente mandava naquela casa em que viviam.

* * *

Uma garota de cabelos cinza escuro,quase na cor de grafite,ondulado levemente,bastante cheio e rebelde,seus olhos eram bonitos,numa cor de turquesa claro com um aspecto cristalino,andava lentamente e com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada,do jeito que era poderia tropeçar até em uma formiga,mas isso não a impedia de se vestir bem,usava calça jeans escura,quase preta, um all star branco e uma blusa cinza,um pouco mais clara do que a cor de seus cabelos andando normalmente quando de repente tropeçou em algo.

-Porcaria!!!Tropecei em uma formiga!-Neel se levantava batendo as calça para sair a areia que se encontrava nelas,maldita hora que fora para a escola,Orochimaru do jeito que implicava com ela,nunca a deixaria fazer a prova se chegasse atrasada,não era fácil ser odiada pelo professor,apesar dele só gostar de duas pessoa entre todos os alunos do primeiro e segundo,elas eram Sasuke Uchiha e Karin Hirashi,que Neel considerava a mais otária e vadia do colégio.

**

* * *

**

**-Reiko Pov's-**

Assim a manhã de sexta feira se passou correndo para os jovens do colégio Seigako no Konaha,provas finais chegando,a hora de ficar livre das aulas também,e além do mais,realizar o sonho de qualquer um adolescente entre 15 e 17,entrar e descobrir como é dentro da mansão Walfeinstain.

Não me apresentei ainda não?Sou Reiko Walfeinstain,sim sou um fantasma,que os segue desde que nasceram,já que eles são os únicos que podem me libertar da maldição que minha madrasta,Kuchiko Walfeinstain lançou em mim,agora sei que finalmente,estarei livre para ir ao céu coisa quem eu venho sonhando a mais de 10 anos....

**

* * *

**

**&&&&Continua&&&&&**

* * *

Olá!!!n.n

Espero que gostem do capitulo!!

E como já tenho toda essa fic em minha mente,será bastante fácil postar em prazos definidos,acho que em cada semana saíra um capitulo 8D

Enfim espero que gostem e comentem ok?

Bejos!

**P.S:**Gostaria que todos que entraram na fic me adicionem no MSN que é: Gabi(underline)Lioncurt(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com,é só substituir os nomes escritos em parênteses pelos seus respectivos símbolos.


End file.
